Electronic devices, which have become a necessity of modern people due to their easiness of carrying, are evolving into multimedia devices providing various services such as voice and video calling, information input and output functions, and data transmission and reception.
Some application programs included in an electronic device can provide a notification of various events. For example, in the case of missed calls, the electronic device can provide a notification including sounds, vibrations, the screen turning on, and a light turning on in order to provide notification of the missed calls. As another example, when receiving a message, an electronic device may also provide sounds, vibrations, the screen turning on, and lights turning on to indicate the received message or to provide notification of the message reception. When a user of the electronic device does not confirm the message, noise occurs and unnecessary power is consumed. Accordingly, the electronic device requires an improved method of controlling a notification event.